<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ALL雷】點文合輯 by shal303</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958983">【ALL雷】點文合輯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303'>shal303</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>噗浪上的點文，寫多少放多少！<br/>已經寫完！！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ging Freecs/Leorio Paladiknight, Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 【酷雷】女裝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>【酷雷】（Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight）<br/>甜，女裝</p><p>雷歐力想看酷拉皮卡穿上女裝，於是酷拉皮卡也讓雷歐力穿上了女裝</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>「怎麼了？笑成那樣。」<br/>
雷歐力臉上浮現的笑容讓酷拉皮卡直覺不太妙，就是因為那不符年齡的蠢笑才沒有女孩子想接近他。</p><p>不過，沒有女孩子接近也好。</p><p>「沒事，突然想起了你的女裝扮相，真的很好看耶，酷拉皮卡你要不要再穿一次給我看啊？」</p><p>果然在想些不正經的，酷拉皮卡心裡暗嘆。</p><p>「不然換雷歐力你來穿穿看？」</p><p>「我？眼前就有個最佳女裝代言人還要我幹嗎？」<br/>
雷歐力還沒發現氣氛已經些微地改變，依然開著玩笑。</p><p>酷拉皮卡不知道從哪抽出了一件加大尺碼的女僕裝，「其實，我一直很想看雷歐力穿上女裝。」他拿著那件女僕裝在雷歐力身上比劃著。</p><p>「喂、你不會是認真的吧？」見酷拉皮卡連衣服也準備好了，雷歐力嚇得倒退三步。</p><p>要他穿上那種衣服根本是在玷汙他的英名啊！！</p><p>「你覺得我像是在開玩笑嗎？」<br/>
瞬間赤紅了眼的青年具現出鎖鏈，纏住了邁開長腿準備逃跑的雷歐力。</p><p>＊</p><p>胸口處的衣料幾乎要被撐破，本該是強調女性曲線的裙裝被硬是套在一個男人身上，完全沒有少女的清純感，反而詭異得令人發笑。</p><p> </p><p>「雷歐力……不得不說，你一點也不適合女裝呢。」酷拉皮卡遺憾地表示。</p><p>啪滋，是理智斷裂的聲音。</p><p>「給我閉嘴啊你這混蛋！」他氣急敗壞地揮舞著拳頭，「還不都是因為你硬要給我穿上！」</p><p>「噗哧。」酷拉皮卡忍不住輕笑出聲，對上了雷歐力殺人一般的目光，這才安撫似地拉過男人。</p><p>「但是，我很喜歡唷。」說著，他抓著男人的衣領，迫使高出他一個頭的雷歐力傾下身，親上了那對微張的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【團雷】無題</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>【團雷】（Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight）<br/>甜甜文/清水</p><p>團雷交往前提<br/>假設雷歐力獵人試驗之前就已經認識旅團</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雷歐力從沒有想過，一旦自己和旅團的關係曝光了，周遭的人將會怎麼看待他。</p><p>旅團對他而言雖稱不上是家人一般的存在，卻也是無法割捨的朋友。</p><p>但是當他參加獵人試驗後，接觸到了酷拉皮卡，窟盧塔族的倖存者，即使他並沒有參與其中，且那時的他也尚未認識旅團。</p><p>就算說了再多，旅團所犯下的罪孽，依然無法被洗白。</p><p> </p><p>出自於私心，雷歐力幫了酷拉皮卡一把，在綁架團長這件事上。</p><p>和庫洛洛對上眼的剎那，雷歐力的心裡慌亂成一團，差點連表情也跟著崩潰，好在他立刻用手中的報紙擋住了臉。</p><p>熟悉的聲音讓旅團成員們不自覺皺起眉頭、神色各異。向來有話直說的小滴墊起腳尖，附在庫洛洛耳邊低聲耳語，「雷歐力這是背叛了嗎？」</p><p>「他不會，也沒有這麼做的理由。」</p><p>團長的回答有著百分之百的篤定。</p><p>友客鑫綁案落幕後，雷歐力偷偷地聯繫上了庫洛洛，堅持隨他一同去尋找除念師。</p><p>＊</p><p>旅團和酷拉皮卡之間，勢必只能擇一。</p><p>如果酷拉皮卡得知了他和庫洛洛的關係，那後果……雷歐力連想也不敢想。</p><p>但是如果可以，他兩邊都不想失去。</p><p>自從皮耶多離開以後，友誼在雷歐力的心中所佔的份量已遠遠超過其他。</p><p> </p><p>「在想什麼。」坐在沙發上的青年一手執書，另一手探上了雷歐力的額頭。</p><p>雷歐力猛的坐起，突然的舉動弄跌了庫洛洛的書。</p><p>「嗚哇、抱歉！」手忙腳亂地想要撿起掉在地上的書，卻被庫洛洛拽著頭髮壓回腿上。</p><p>「不要胡思亂想。」青年低語，似是警告，卻更像是安撫。</p><p>乖巧地枕回庫洛洛的腿上，雷歐力決定把那些亂七八糟的想法拋諸腦後。</p><p> </p><p>庫洛洛內心很清楚，拔掉雷歐力尚未發育成熟的翅膀，限制了一切行動，才能永遠地把雷歐力鎖在自己身邊。</p><p>因為他的施捨，雷歐力到外頭闖蕩，卻沾染上了污穢的雜色，甚至為此自責自厭。</p><p>這不是庫洛洛想看到的，殘酷的想法跟著萌生。</p><p>把雷歐力套上項圈，鎖在自己的床頭上，生活圈只剩他一人的雷歐力自然沒有心思胡思亂想。</p><p>但，失去了自由的雷歐力，還會是他的雷歐力嗎。</p><p> </p><p>午後的斜陽灑落一室，男人披著暖黃的陽光，發出淺淺的鼾聲。</p><p>青年愛憐地輕撫男人的面頰，最終還是收起了永生禁錮男人的念頭。</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 【西雷】無題</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>【西雷】（Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight）</p><p>西索闖入了雷歐力的診所然後硬上了他</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是一個陰雨綿綿的午後，雨水滴滴答答地打在窗沿上，潮濕的冷空氣逼退了人們上街的慾望，平日熙攘的街道空無一人，整日下來也不見幾個患者的雷歐力索性提早關了診所，他讓助手離開時順便翻上牌子，自己則躺上近日診所新添購的沙發。</p><p>伸了個懶腰，雷歐力整個人都陷進柔軟的沙發之中，陰沉的天氣總是讓人昏昏欲睡，不到幾分鐘的時間，雷歐力已經昏昏沉沉，幾經入睡。</p><p>碰咚一聲的突兀聲響，驚動了快要入睡的雷歐力，然而沒有什麼是可以吵醒即將要入睡的人，雷歐力只是翻了個身，打算鑽進夢境裡逃避現實。</p><p>「原來是躲到這兒了☆」</p><p>原本是這麼想的，但那熟悉的聲音讓雷歐力瞬間驚醒，那變態又帶著一點顫抖的輕柔嗓音他是絕對不可能會認錯的，「你是怎麼找到這的？」他嚇得從沙發上跳起，那人不知何時已經站在了沙發前面，居高臨下的俯視他。雷歐力快速環顧四周尋找防身用的武器，接著他一把抓起角落的雨傘，威嚇似地在胸前揮舞，但很明顯的起不了什麼作用。</p><p>那人僅僅動了一根手指，雨傘就從雷歐力緊握的手中脫離，然後甩落至不遠處的地板上。</p><p>「醫生，為什麼要一直躲著我呢？」那人的語尾帶著難以掩藏的狂喜，一步一步走近雷歐力，叩叩的鞋跟聲響敲擊在木製地板上，對雷歐力來說簡直死神的步步逼近，失去了唯一的武器，雷歐力手忙腳亂地直往後退，背後那堵牆卻堵住了他的去路。</p><p>「你這傢伙才是吧！為什麼要纏著我不放啊！」</p><p>「為什麼呢？」那人歪了歪頭，「或許是因為，醫生是我渴求已久的果實吧。」</p><p>瞬間，魔術師逼近了雷歐力身前，攫住了雷歐力的雙手，將之高舉過頭。</p><p>「放開我！西索！」</p><p>「反抗只會讓我興奮唷。」</p><p>將雷歐力的雙手以念固定在牆上，西索蹲在雷歐力的褲頭前，指尖躍動的撲克牌刷刷幾聲，雷歐力的西褲只剩幾片碎片，慘兮兮掛在光裸的腿根上，西索惡劣地劃出些血痕，鮮血的味道總是能激起他的性慾。</p><p>西索隻手抬起雷歐力的大腿，不顧還在奮力扭動掙扎的男人，舔上了腿上的傷口，淡淡的腥味盈滿他的口腔，他沿著腿跟舔舐，慵懶帶著誘惑的眼神瞥向男人，發現男人已漸漸淪為慾望的奴隸，男人雙頰潮紅，得緊咬下唇才得以抑制難以言喻的快感。西索最終停留在那處密穴，舌尖在那難以啟齒的地方恣意亂來，彷彿被蟲類爬過的麻癢感讓男人不住打顫，若不是一腿由西索支撐，恐怕他早已不支倒地。</p><p> </p><p>「別、別……」幾乎說不出一句完整的話，雷歐力高昂著頭，性感的脖頸一覽無遺，突出的喉結讓西索忍不住想一口咬下，光是想像大量鮮血自男人的動脈處噴湧而出，他的下半身就硬得幾乎發痛。</p><p>西索深呼了幾口才壓下割開男人頸動脈的衝動，他的呼吸凌亂，粗喘著將手指塞入雷歐力的後穴，逐漸失去控制的魔術師幾乎沒有技巧可言，手指粗暴的在雷歐力體內亂攪，異物入侵的怪異感逼得雷歐力顫抖的眼角都出了淚花。</p><p>「……哈啊……」</p><p>從雷歐力口中溢出的淫聲稍微抓回了西索的神智，發現了男人的敏感點，西索惡趣地直往那突起的小點戳，他的指甲狹長且銳利，磨在突起點上簡直是最折磨人的酷刑，下腹部就像是有一團火在燃燒似的，又痛又爽的感覺讓雷歐力一時沒忍住，呻吟接連脫口而出。</p><p>「喜歡嗎？」</p><p>「不、不要再……」</p><p>雷歐力的陰莖勃起，上面的小孔冒出點點白液，似乎已瀕臨高潮邊緣。</p><p>「想去？還真快呢♥」</p><p>「少…囉嗦……」</p><p>後穴的媚肉飢渴的吞噬西索的手指，「你的小穴似乎很久沒被填飽了。」西索抽出手指的瞬間，雷歐力的穴口收縮了幾下，似乎是捨不得對方的離去。「淫亂的小果實♥」西索又伸進去搗弄了幾下，攪得雷歐力又是一陣呻吟，堅挺的陰莖受不住刺激，跟著噴發白精。</p><p>這男人總是能輕易挑起他的性慾，西索此時只想滿足自己，把自己勃發的慾望埋入那溫軟的穴中。他解開了綁住男人雙手的念，環著雷歐力的腰兩人一起坐到地上，兩指撐開雷歐力後穴，勃起的陰莖緩緩插入。</p><p>雷歐力坐在魔術師的陰莖上，胸口緊貼著西索的前胸，西索一手扶在男人的腰側，另一手繞過手指敲著凌亂的節奏在雷歐力的背脊上溜達，指甲劃過的感覺有些搔癢，雷歐力不禁哆嗦了幾下，穴口不自覺地收緊，激得西索一聲悶哼，傾身推倒男人，下體猛烈而快速的撞擊著。</p><p>西索緊掐雷歐力的腿根，下體不停歇地來回進出，身下的人幾乎要失去意識，大張著嘴呼著氣，任憑西索狂暴的衝撞，淫靡的氣息縈繞整個室內，直到西索的射出，雷歐力也迎來了第二次高潮。</p><p>與西索的性事向來激情而耗費體力，發洩過後，西索依然沒有抽出陰莖，只是換了個姿勢把雷歐力攬在懷裡，雷歐力的呼吸還沒緩和，仍然劇烈的喘息著。</p><p>西索下巴枕在男人的肩上，啃咬著男人脖頸處脆弱的肌膚，下一秒就被恢復過來雷歐力推開。</p><p>「西索你有病啊！」因為使用過度而有些沙啞的嗓子，聽在西索的耳裡卻像是赤裸的誘惑，仍埋在雷歐力體內的陰莖似乎又有了抬頭的趨勢。</p><p>感覺到體內的熱度似乎正在變硬，雷歐力又羞又窘，「你你你是變態嗎！為什麼又硬了！」</p><p>然而魔術師沒像往常一樣，精蟲上腦了就無視一切直接推倒。</p><p>「不要再逃離我。」魔術師只是偏了偏頭，靠向雷歐力的頸邊，悶悶的開口。</p><p>面對反常的魔術師，雷歐力一時千頭萬緒，腦海裡跑過了多個想法，最終他只是動了動嘴唇，回了僅僅一個字。</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>為什麼我西雷就可以寫這麼多....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 【金雷】差勁的求婚？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>【金雷】（Ging Freecs/Leorio Paladiknight）</p><p>性愛中的對話與求婚？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「你可真是我所見過、最差勁的老爸。」小心翼翼地吞下金的炙熱，努力保持平衡的雷歐力一手顫顫地搭在金的肩上，忍不住碎嘴。</p><p>金好心地幫忙穩住雷歐力的腰，漫不經心地回道：「怎麼說呢。」</p><p>「小傑他可是受了重傷，可是身為老爸的你、你卻……嗚……」金過於猛烈的進出把雷歐力來不及脫口的句子撞成隻字片語，接下來金也沒給雷歐力喘息的時間，又是一輪急速的抽插，雷歐力緊伏在金的頸邊，咬緊牙根忍受男人帶給他的高潮。</p><p>一波波精液射入體內，金才稍稍緩下了身下的速度，他直直盯入雷歐力的眼眸，「我不見小傑是有理由的。」</p><p>「我聽你放屁！你就是個不負責任的任性老爸！」雷歐力氣極，不管自己還坐在金的腿上，使勁甩開金的手想起身，然而腸壁擠壓肉棒帶出淫靡聲響，卻讓雷歐力頓時羞得不知所措、進退兩難。</p><p>面對定住的雷歐力，金先採取行動了，他伸出手把雷歐力壓回自己腿上，「你還太年輕了，等你經歷多一些你就會明白我的作法。」雷歐力抑制不住的呻吟讓金明白自己頂對地方了，果然雷歐力的身體相性與他不是一般的好。「雖然從外表看來你倒是比我還像個父親。」</p><p>「你說什麼！！」顧不得體內仍夾著金的陰莖，雷歐力激動得手腳並用，指著金的鼻子破口大罵，「吵死了！你這真大叔！！」若不是金穩穩地撐住他的腰，恐怕兩人都要跌到地上了。</p><p>「喂！你不要亂動！」雷歐力軀體的晃動，帶動腸壁的蠕動，竟自主地開始吸附金的陰莖，就算金是個身經百戰的二星獵人，也禁不起這直接的刺激。</p><p>他直接翻倒雷歐力，提槍就上。</p><p> </p><p>事後，金靠在雷歐力的肩側，一手環過了雷歐力的頸子，不安分地撥弄他如刺的髮絲。</p><p>「你想成為小傑的母親嗎？」</p><p>「蛤？」</p><p>「你看我們三個都是黑髮黑眼，走在路上或許還有人會錯認我們是一家人也說不定呢。」沒理會雷歐力的反應，金又自顧自地說下去。「再幫我生個兒子，好嗎？」他騷擾似地撫上雷歐力平坦的腹部。</p><p>「男人哪生得出來啊啊啊啊啊！」</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>覺得金在面對雷歐力其實是很冷靜的，反而是雷歐力常常被金搞到火大</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>